drabbles
by superpennyable
Summary: have a lot of ideas in my head. so going to write every time i have one! mostly starring my musi. and flashpoint. changed rated for 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

An: I'm on a roll this holiday! Writing a lot of stories, though. After last failed attempt for a Miami vice story (sob) I decided to create: drabbles! (not my idea. Don't sue me!) so I can see which ones I can make into stories. Otherwise, I can also do short ones too. First one up: the video (sounds like a gumball episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1: the video

What is it about: undertaker wakes up Jeff to watch a very surprising video…

How I got to write it: searching up wrestler's death (I'm a pervert) when I see this thing saying: MATT HARDY'S DEAD. I'm like "WHAT THE HELL! I GOTTA CALL TAMERA (my friend)" so I called her and told her, and then we're both like panicking. So I go onto Wikipedia (even though it's sucks) and find out that he posted a suicide video. That freaks me out even further until I read that: he was doing it for a PROMO! Now I'm like pissed off, and then my friend called me, and then we're super pissed off. So now I'm mad at him.

Matt: That was 2 YEARS AGO! AND YOU'RE JUST HEARING THIS?! YOU GOTA BE F#$%ING KIDDING ME!

Sorry. But bottom line is: Just thinking about what will happen if Jeff and undertaker (my me… my me.. man it been too long. Undertaker: you're Musi? Yea, thanks undertaker: (hurted): you're welcome. (gets hugged by destiny and now feels happy) sees the video. Sorry for long intro.

"Jeff. Jeff. Jeff, wake up man!"

The sound of a worried undertaker made jeff's heart break. _What happen to make him talk like that? _He slowly opened his eyes and cut on the lamp from the side of the bed destiny slept in. She was gone for 2 months, and maybe that's why undertaker may be up. He looked up to see the person that called his name with red eyes. But they were not from tiredness as he could also see tear marks on the older man's face. "what happened man, what's wrong?"

"it's about… it's" undertaker stuttered and tried to tell him about what he saw online, but all he could manage is those two words.

"its destiny again isn't it? Look, she's going to be back soon. I promise." Jeff has been telling him that she will back by Christmas day. But every night, no matter how much he been telling him, undertaker would have nightmares about her not coming by Christmas. But tonight was not the case. It was something even worse.

"no. it's about your brother, matt. Jeff , I think… I think he's… dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: the kidnapper

how i got this idea: was watching a flashpoint episode (gonna miss that show!) when this came to me. you know that episode where greg got kidnapped by this guy named gil? well, what would happen if he got kidnapped again, but this time by gil's wife? so here you go.

Great, just great. Just what i needed on **_my_**day off. To be kidnapped. i didn't expect this to happen, i don't even know how i even deserve this. All I know is one hour i'm eating something from IHOP, and just relaxing, and next thing you know i hear people screaming that there's a person with a gun. and that's all i remember becaues all of the sudden, i'm hit in the back of the head with something sharp (probulaly a gun, becaues a knife would have killed me) and was knocked out.

now i'm tied up and is in darkness. i can't see anything, all i can do is hear and speak.

"where the hell am i? and whoever is in here, let me the fuck go!" The only thing good about getting the day off is when your in a sisuation like this, you can say whatever the hell you that smart coment was rewarded with a bullet to the back. althought, i didn't hear any gun going off. but i know what it feels like. i try to not whimper, becaues that stings like a bitch.

but i didn't hear nothing but the sounds of a fan. a really huge one. i was worried, what if someone just shot me right here? right now? then what will happen? what will happen to team 1? i should have wrote a will, becaues if i die, i want ed to be the new sargent of team 1. i just hope it doesn't be too much for him.

finally, the darkness turned into light as my blindfold was taken off and i could finally see where i'm at.

HOLY FUCK! this can't be the place. but it is. memories, flashbacks of that day just keeps on rewinding over and over again in my mind. i started to shake, and my bravery crumbled. tears let loose and flowed like a river.

this is the place where that man fell. this is only mission that couldn't save a person's life. this was the mission that i failed. but who was holding me prisoner in this... nightmare? who would do such a thing? the person who died couldn't be alive. could he?

"my name is... greg... greg pa...AHHH!" another bullet went through my back, and my heart jumped in fear. i looked to the ground... that was 100 feet. i sudenlly saw the man falling and hitting the ground, his body went limp. i blinked and he was gone. my breath became shaky. "Who... who are you?" got that out quickly enough before another bullet would come at me again. but this time it didn't.

instead i heared a cruel, sickning laugh, that made my heart jump again. and then the person walked up to me. "Greg parker, you don't reconize me?" i shook my head. "this place, you remember it well right?"

"right, but i try to not think about it often. OWWW!" suddenly she slaps me hard on the face, which might had made a handprint. i went to touch it, but i remembered that hands were binded by a rope. so all i could do was winc in pain.

"TRY?! you try not to think about the place where you let a person die? you couldn't do anything. you're pathic." anger rushed into my blood. "WELL AT LEAST I TRIED TO HELP HIM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S DEAD, HE KILLED HIMSELF!" I yelled at the lady with all the anger in me. it was his own fault anyway. of course, it took me a couple of years to belive that. but it was.

"you pushed him to it! you made him!"" "I DIDN'T HAVE A SAY SO! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM ANYWAY?" "BECAUES.. beacaues he was my husband"


End file.
